


Car Trouble

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [24]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Asagi gives a lift.
Series: Lives!verse [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Car Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012~2013, "Asagi and Tolle: It was a dark and stormy night."

"Thank you," Tolle mumbled for at least the third time as settled into Asagi's car and tried not to drip too much on anything. "Don't know what's wrong with it..."

"Probably just got too wet somewhere," Asagi replied, shaking her head. "It is a classic dark and stormy night and your car..."

"Also a classic," Tolle said, laughing. "I'll see if I can drag Miguel out tomorrow to look at it after work - I don't have class."

Asagi put her own car into drive and took off towards the exit of the college parking lot. Tolle had gotten worried as he'd gone though his phone and gotten voice mail after voice mail - including even his own parents.

But Asagi hadn't hesitated to volunteer to get him - not even bothering to listen to the entire story about his car and where he was and everything. She'd just said she'd be there.

She was a total sweeheart. Or, at least, a really good friend.

"Did you get dinner?" Asagi asked as she clicked the wipers up a step higher to combat the rain.

"Not yet. I was going to grab something on my way home, but..."

"Where?" Asagi questioned. "I'm kinda hungry, too. We can go thru the drive-up? And are your classes always til late? You work so early in the morning."

"Whatever sounds good to you - my treat," Tolle replied. "And yes, and it's not too hard as long as I keep an eye on the clock and get my homework done right away."

Asagi grinned over at him. "Just don't forget to have a little fun, okay?"


End file.
